The new Hero
by Megamangold
Summary: This is my last story.Unless i have motivation to make more.This is going to have a little humor in chapter 2-5.Enjoy.Thats my soul purpose for making this story is that.Leave a good review.


Ja: Well guys. This is my final story. I suck at it so feel free to put any very ,very bad things in your review. I will be around checking out stories and guarantee this one will have at least 10 chapters. Maybe if I get good review I might just make a sequel. Anyway the story is Goku is dead. Gohan is dead. So is the Z team. Everything on earth was normal until one day...

Chp 1:The story begins!  
As a man laid down in his chair at a restaurant he started to doze off. His mouth was wide open and a stack of dishes sat piled up on the table. The owner of the store along with some employees came and pointed at the slacker. ''THERE HE IS!THE ONE WHO WONT PAY!HE HAS US ALL OUT OF STOCK!WHO KNOWS IF WE CAN FEED ANYMORE!'' the employee screamed waking the man up with a shock. He had black spiky hair along with a smile on his face and blue jeans with a black shirt containing the "Rock Wear" symbol on it. ''Um sorry. Did I miss something?'' he asked as the owner looked at him. ''Do you intend to pay or what?'' he shouted as the man looked to the pile. ''Um. Oooops...I'm broke. Sorry. But that's ok. Right?'' he said as the employee,and the owner threw him out the door and shut it. The man sighed. 'Jeez. These people. All they care about mostly is money.'' he muttered. Suddenly as he walked down the block of Atlantic Avenue looking down the street, he heard a sudden scream causing him to looked up. ''Now give me all your money. Unless you want to die a VERY HORRIBLE DEATH!'' the man shouted his knife near a woman's throat.  
''Please. I need this money for my house! I need it to pay the bills! Please let me go!'' the women shouted as the thief grabbed her pocketbook. He opened it shuffling threw coins and pennies as he picked up credit cards. A visa, and American Express.  
''Heh. Oh so sorry!'' he said as he kicked the girl down and ran. The man started to run after him and managed to tackled him down. The thief knocked him of and attempted to stab him. The other man was quicker allowing him to roll away from the attack and trip the thief. As he fell his knife flew in the air and the man caught it. He then picked up the pocketbook and held it too the lady as she grabbed it and ran.  
He rubbed his head and muttered ''Not even a thank you.'' while he walked down the street. He opened his house door with his keys and laid on the couch. He had just ate a refrigerator full but still was hungry. ''This is so boring. Same boring life. Same boring street. Same boring people. Wish something new would happen.'' he said several times, and replied to it each time ''But nothing ever will. Its just like the way of life.'' as he flipped on his TV and just as suddenly flipped it off with the remote. He got up and walked outside leaving the door open. He felt different some how. Stronger, and faster. He jumped into the air as he started to fly. He looked to the ground wide eyed. ''What the? Is this a dream!'' he shouted as he started to rise higher and higher not being able to control his new found powers. His feet launched upright and boosted him faster and faster flying sky high. Thousands of people looked up at him pointing in the air.' Look in the sky! Its a bird! Its a plane! it's a….people looked up at him pointing in the air.' Look in the sky! Its a bird! Its a plane! it's a….. wait what is it?'' they said as the man flew at high speeds. He closed his eyes as he was about to hit a building as he pulled up over it and continued flying.  
Half an Hour Later  
The man landed on concrete. On top of a circled building with trees al around with a beautiful view very high in the air. As the man looked down he saw how it stretched miles for miles a way to the bottom. He gulped ''Wouldn't want to fall down there.'' he said as a sudden energy beam came at him. With poor reflexes he jumped out of the way surviving the attack. If he hadn't moved half a second ago who knows what would've happened. A girl flew from a building. A big one in front of him. It didn't look that big compared to his house but it was good enough. The girl had purple hair with brown eyes a glimmer in them with a white kimono and a red sage rapped in a bow in the middle. She smiled at him and said ''Sorry. I was practicing my attack. Next time I will try to be more careful.'' she said as the man looked up everywhere and said ''Ok. That's weird. But this is just freaky? WHERE THE HELL AM I!''  
TO BE CONTINUED!

Ja: See I have gotten better at something in stories. Sucks anyway review so I can fix my mistakes ok guys. Well that's all I have to say. Till Next time!Plus.On the next one you will find out who the man is.Who the girl is.And special thanks to my consience and my friend for giving me motivation to make a new chapter.


End file.
